Fan: Combine Commando
' Combine Commando' ' A Venturiantale and Half-life 2 Fanfiction' Chapter One: Goodbye, PapaCategory:Half-life Theory Billy moved out of his apartment, and walked off to the Metro Police. "Line A, Citizen!" One of them barked. Billy had handcuffs on his hands, he had just killed a Combine OverWatch. It had been a year since Gordon came to City 30, and he never came back. It had changed when the Combine took over, life wasn't fair anymore, it wasn't fun anymore. Billy came up to Line A. Billy could hear all his friends getting beaten. Even Maddie Friend, who Billy came to like. They were being abused, while everyone else was hiding in their home, hoping no one busted in the door and raided the whole place. Billy could hear Breen Cast, which he hated. He was sick of the new world, as they called it. But Billy needed money to protect Momma Gertrude, so he had to join the Combine, or else him and his mother would starve. Billy had to be searched of for any weapons or drugs, or else he would be killed or abused by the Combine, or not just let him join. Two combine Elite soldiers searched his body, they didn't find anything they didn't allow. They let Billy go to Breen Tower, a new building that was placed in City 30 that The Combine could talk to Breen himself, well, a hologram. Billy went up the teleporter and teleported to Breen Tower. Billy landed in a room with a Coffee brown floor, white walls, and blue lights. "Anyone here?" Billy said, his voice echoed. "Man, this place must be hallow...." Billy thought. "Billy!" Billy snapped behind him to see Papa Acachalla. "Papa!" Billy yelled. Billy ran to Papa but his head got hit by a Force Field, Billy was knocked to the ground. Billy groaned and seen his Papa. "Papa.....is that...you?" Billy muttered. "Yes, Billy. Hows Gertrude?" Papa asked while they were on the floor, seperated by the Force Field. "Shes....O.K" Billy said. A combine soldier stomped to Papa and started to beat him with a Stun-stick. "Ahhhh!!" Papa cried in pain, while Billy watched in horror. Billy got up and yelled "Leave my Papa alone!" Billy got up and grabbed a pistol from his pocket, the place were Combine fail to look. He aimed at the combine's head, he knew bullets could go threw Force Fields. He was about to pull the trigger when..... "Billy! No!" Papa yelled. Billy looked at him with tearful eyes. "But..but he wants to kill you...Papa!" Billy muttered. "I know, Billy. But your better then that, your not a murderer. This Combine has a family, and hes forced to do this to me. Have mercy, son. I know your better then that, and you do to" Billy looked into his Father's eyes, and dropped his gun. "P-Papa...I-I...Thank you" Billy said. "Just remember...We are a family, and I love you." Papa said. Billy looked at the combine soldier, who was just standing there. "Uh...Uh.." The combine spoke, which they rarely (Almost never) do. "I'll...Billy, I'll meet you up on training grounds" The combine said, and then walked away, his radio chatter almost sounded like he was crying. Chapter Two: Joining who started it all Billy said bye to Papa (One hour ago). Billy was already in the armory, putting on a Metro Police uniform. Billy just put on his helmet and got a stun-stick and a assault gun. "How do these people breathe in here?" Billy thought. Billy (With his uniform) walked over to a window, and saw Maddie Friend hiding from a stray Headcrab. "When I'm out there, I'm gonna help you Maddie, even if I'm on the wrong team!" Billy thought. Billy walked out of the building and seen an army of Metro Cop trainees on the battlefield. Billy stood there, thinking about what to do or say to his Trainer, that was marching with Elites. Suddenly, Billy felt a slap to the shoulder. "New here, eh?" Billy turned around to see a Elite solider that looked like he was about drunk. "Uh...Yes" Billy muttered. Billy never talked to a Combine, well, never had a conversation with one. All he ever said to a Combine was "Stop beating Gertrude!", or just plain yelling how cool their suits are at them. "Well, welcome to City 32, and yes, its right behind City 30" The white combine said, and then he put his hand over his mask and coughed "Names R344, yours?" The Combine asked, Billy noticed he had a Scottish accent, can Combines even have accents? "B-Billy Acachalla..." Billy muttered. "Oh, human, eh? I'm justa Post-human, I think that means I'm cloned...Ah, I don't know these things, mate!" Billy shrugged, and asked "What next? Who do I talk to, ya know, to train?" Billy asked, looking at the combine's red glass-like thing on his face (No one really knew what to call it) "Uh, try Y344 over there, hes the only smart enough to hold a pistol on the first day, what a fine lad!" The Combine replied, looking over to a Shotgun prison guard, who Billy guessed was Y344. Chapter Three: Tears and Waffles Billy just got of his training shift, and was ready to patrol City 30 and City 32, which was hard work, since he had to patrol TWO cities. After Billy's first day, he started to like being a Combine, it made him stop thinking about all the bad things, like when YakFace died before the takeover, and The Acachalla Family had gotten completely broke, and that Sally was missing, all of it washed out of Billy's mind, or was that the Dr>Breen Private Reserve kicking in? Billy watched the Citizens sleep in peace, for once. But why were they? They don't often get sleep with all the outside Radio chatter. Billy was walking around a corner, and saw a woman in a citizen blue jumpsuit walking on the streets. "Why is she here at this late at night?" Billy thought. Then he started to speed walk to her. "Mrs? Are you O.K?" Billy asked, but she didn't say anything, but walked faster. Billy caught up and pulled her around to him. Billy didn't think it was her, but, he....Gasped. He grabbed the woman by the shirt "S-Sally?! Your...Your alive!?" Billy yelled, but before getting mad about his sister leaving him 20 years ago, he hugged her. Billy pushed her back and looked at her. "Why were you gone so long?!" Billy asked. Sally gulped, and said "I'm.........I...Don't tell anyone......I'm, a rebel" Billy looked into Sally's eyes, and tears ran through Billy's cheeks. "Get out, get out now!" Billy commanded. "But I'm on a mission!" Sally protested. "If you stay here, you'll die." Billy said, holding on to her shoulder. Sally was silent for a couple moments. "Can....Can I at least see Mama Gertrude?" Sally asked. "Yes, but right after, you leave this place" Billy said. "Understood" Sally replied, and they both walked to Billy's old apartment building. "Uh...Billy, why are you in..." "I joined the Combine" Sally gasped. "Uh...Uh...Wh-Why?!" "Because Mom was...Losing hope, she didn't have much food, so I was forced to join them...Or she would die" Billy replied, opening the door to their apartment. Gertrude was sitting on the couch with a group of Citizens watching Breen Cast on the old TV. She looked at the door and saw Sally and Billy. "Sa-Sally?!" She got off the couch and stepped to her daughter. "You-Your alive?!" "Yes, Mother. I became a Re-" She was cut off by Billy snapping his hand onto on her mouth. "A Citizen R.E.F. of City 30!" Billy finished. "Why did I say R.E.F?! Now shes gonna have to clean half of the road!" Billy thought to himself. "Ahem, I will...Be...Um, preparing dinner for my comrades..B-Be safe, Sally." He muttered and hugged Sally. "You better not be caught, or I'll feed myself to some Ant Lions, K?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded and back away, and went to hug Gertrude. Billy shot the door behind him and slid down it, putting his hands over his face. "Oi, no time to feel depressed, mate. Time for work." A scottish female Combine Assassin said. Billy snapped his eyes open and jumped up, staring at her. "Name's CC17. I know about the rebel. Secret's safe with me." She said and put her hand on her chest. "What?" "Let's just go make dinner." she said and put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 'People are so random in this part of the city..' he thought. Chapter Four: Training Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:On Main Wiki Category:Half-life Theory